


cock a doodle don't

by chanyeolanda



Series: year line collections [2]
Category: A Pink (Band), AOA | Ace of Angels, Day6 (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, drabbles set in same overarching verse, indeterminate country and culture, mention of drug use, more tags will be added as collection grows, not canon, not chronological, some people are only mentioned at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: A collection of short, non chronological pieces set in the same 'verse, featuring 93line idols as friends.Much antics, such wow.





	1. hot girl alert

hoseok never puts his phone on silent, so when it goes off, every one is aware of it.

more accurately, it heralds his arrival when it won't _stop_ going off, and hoseok laughs before slipping it into his pocket, where it continues to twitter.

'if you're going to ignore messages, muting them works,' yoongi tells him before he's able to greet them and hoseok laughs.

'i'm not ignoring her. it's hyejeong, it'll die down,' he dismisses.

'she lives with you, what's got her so eager to talk to you,' yoongi deadpans.

'talk _at_ me,' hoseok corrects him, 'apparently there's been an abundance of incredibly hot girls coming into the shop today, and she's just found out two of the hot girls currently in the shop are dating and she's having a moment.'

'you mean she's having a meltdown,' kihyun remarks, and hoseok pauses to consider this.

'yes,' he says as his phone pings again, 'that would be a more accurate description of what is happening on my phone right now.'

'should she even be on her phone at work?' yoongi says, looking faintly amused regardless.

'probably not,' hoseok replies, 'but i'm going to assume her colleague's got things covered until she's finished hiding in the dressing room or wherever she currently is.'

'in the corner of the racks spying on the hot girls, bet you anything,' kihyun says.


	2. man covered in cacti surrounded by confused police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the vicinity of like 21 or a little after

'what's that scar from?' hyerim asks, indicating brian's bicep with a nod of her head.

brian makes a face. 'i, uh... hugged a cactus.'

'... why would you do that.'

'... lsd.'

hyejeong's head shoots up. 'it's always a cactus!' she exclaims. 'i dropped acid and spent half the night talking to a cactus, and cried when minhyuk dragged me away from it.'


	3. beware the red tide

they're on the highway when hyejeong stops midsentence and lets out a little whine.

'and that?' hoseok asks, glancing over to the passenger seat.

'i've literally just started my period,' she says, 'like i've just felt the blood start to exit my body.'

hoseok wrinkles his nose. 'charming,' he mutters.

'it's early,' hyejeong says, 'i am not prepared.'

'oh. oh shit.' hoseok's eyes widen. 'okay, i'll... we can pull over as soon as i find a place to pull off.'

hyejeong looks around and into the back seat. 'it's fine,' she says, 'i got this. minhyuk, we're swapping.'

'what,' hoseok says as she unbuckles her seat belt. 'hyejeong, what are you doing.' he tries not to let the car swerve off course as she clambers into the backseat.

'seriously, guys, what the fuck are you doing, stop it,' hoseok tries as minhyuk maneouvres himself into hyejeong's vacated seat, using hoseok's shoulder as a balance.

'score, shotgun,' he says happily when he's settled, reaching for the seatbelt.

'pass my bag,' hyejeong says, leaning forward and minhyuk grabs it from the footwell, obediently handing it over, and then she's getting her legs up onto the backseat.

'hyejeong, why,' hoseok whines, and glances in the rearview mirror, his eyes promptly widening as he sees her undoing her pants. 'hyejeong, what the fuck are you doing!'

she gives him a look in the rearview mirror, her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her pants, ready to lie down. 'eyes on the road, hoseok,' she tells him and his eyes snap to the road, his cheeks slightly pink, minhyuk laughing next to him.

'sorted,' hyejeong says happily a minute or two later, shifting into a sitting position again. 'this is why i always keep pads in my bag.'

'i said i would pull off,' hoseok says, 'and then you could've used, i don't know, an actual bathroom.'

'okay, one,' hyejeong says, 'we're already late. and two, who knows how long it would've taken to find one and i could've bled all over your car in the meantime.'

'how did it take so long for you to figure out what she was doing,' minhyuk says, voice full of mirth.

'the fact that what just happened is something people might do never crossed my mind,' hoseok defends and hyejeong sigh, leaning forward to rest an elbow on the inside of both seats.

'oh, you sweet, sweet, cis man,' she says, patting his shoulder gently.


	4. HAPPY NEW YEARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes on my fourth glass of wine hyejeong is me

**home group ❤**

[hyejeong] omg family nye  
[hyejeong] aka StraightsTM —.—  
[hyejeong] "I don't think ive ever recognised a guitar as a musical instrument"  
[minhyuk] what kind of  
[minhyuk] why are you not with us  
[hyejeong] bc visiting family and like  
[hyejeong] damn wish I was tho  
[hyejeong] I just spilled wine on the chair  
[hyejeong] camping chair so fine but  
[hyejeong] old StraightsTM  
[hyejeong] I miss you guys :(((  
[minhyuk] ❤❤  
[minhyuk] and you fake gf  
[hyejeong] MY DARLING  
[hoseok] we'll do a flat nye  
[hoseok] 3 bottles of wine and at least 2 champagnes  
[hyejeong] YES  
[hoseok] miss u gorgeous good luck with the StraightsTM  
[hyejeong] keira knightley just referred to as toothpick  
[minhyuk] oh babe hope you have plenty of wine  
[hoseok] only 2 hours til 2018  
[hyejeong] NOW THEYRE DISSING NEW JURASSIC PARK  
[hyejeong] BUT GUYS CHRIS PRATT  
[hyejeong] pls save me I came bc alcohol  
[hyejeong] musics chill tho  
[hyejeong] AND SH3 WIIIIIIIIIIIILLLL BE LOVED  
[minhyuk] flat date when we get back erase your memory of the StraightsTM

 

[don't @ me about this in text note I tried to make one tiny edit and now it won't recognise there's chapter text unless I type more]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I was born in the same country as Freddy mercury" "weren't you born in Tanzania" "so was he. Well. Zanzibar" "that is not the same country
> 
> "Abba were magnificent"
> 
> "Mankind is the reason for earths existence"/ "mankind are weaker than cockroaches"


	5. Nye 17/18

**home group ❤**

[hyejeong] didn't even get any chocolate mousse smh


End file.
